Mobile Suit Gundam: Triton Δ(tri)
by Yuusha-sama
Summary: It is the year 1025 and it has been peaceful for 700 years since the establishment of the Martian Union. Now, an unknown group of people calling themselves "Shenlong" from Neptune has appeared and they surely don't want to make friends with the people of Earth and Mars. Can the Martian Union and Gjallarhorn make a machine that can stop Shenlong in their tracks?
1. Prologue

It is the year 1025, 700 years after the fall of Tekkadan, and the establishment of the Martian Union. Days were peaceful until an unknown group of humans calling themselves "Shenlong" from Neptune suddenly appeared. Can the Martian Union and Gjallarhorn make a new weapon to combat these people from Neptune?


	2. The Beginning

P.D. 1008, Japan, Earth, half-Russian half-Japanese Andrei Shimizu(清水 アンドレイ) was born from parents Shimizu Kyousuke(清水 恭介) and Diana Alexeev. Also during this year half-american Haruka Windsor(ウィンザー はるか)from parents Atticus Windsor and Hana(Fujiwara) Windsor(藤原 ハナ) as well as half-chinese Hayashi Ai(林 爱) from parents Lin Feng(林 风) and Yuzuki Satou(佐藤 ゆずき) were born。These three people happen to be born at the exact same day at the same hospital, not knowing that the fate of Mars and Earth will be in their hands one day.

Opening Theme: "Crossing Over" by fripSide

16 years later, they're attending the Gjallarhorn Academy for MS pilots. They're at their 2nd year of high school. Andrei was just an average high school student once it comes to studies but he's skilled at piloting Mobile Suits while Haruka and Ai were the opposite. They didn't do well at piloting mobile suits but their grades were very high. That made the two girls very popular in the academic department while Andrei was popular in the MS department, although not as popular as Haruka and Ai. Things were doing well until their 17th birthday. That day mysterious mobile suits suddenly appeared in Earth's airspace as well as Mars' airspace. Their first target was the academy, since that was the only known place where MS pilots are. One thing the enemies don't know is that Gjallarhorn has an ongoing project with the help of the Martian Union. That project is called "Gundam Triton Δ(pronounced "Triton Tri")". The thing about this mobile suit is that it is 3 separate mobile suits that can combine into one. Meanwhile, in the side of this story's three heroes, they were walking to the school's cafeteria when they suddenly heard a "BANG" from outside and the intercom announced the attack of the mysterious enemies.

They were told to evacuate to the academy's underground basement after the announcement. They ran to the basement along with most of the high school students. In the basement, the intercom suddenly spoke. The voice was unknown. The mysterious voice said "We are "Shenlong" from Neptune and we do not come in peace. I repeat, we are "Shenlong" from Neptune and we do not come in peace". The voice was that of an emotionless teenager.

After that announcement, Andrei, Haruka and Ai were suddenly called to the principal's office. They went to the principal's office. "As you know, my name is Akatsuki Augus XXX(the 30th). I have called you three here because you are the best in your field of expertise. As you know, this unknown group of people known as "Shenlong" from Neptune has appeared and our peace has been broken. We have prepared for this day. In fact, we have just finished our project of a new Gundam Frame. We call this "Triton Δ(tri)". Now, you ask, "Why three?", the answer is because the Triton Δ needs three pilots and you three are the best people for this job". "Why choose Haruka and me?" Ai asked. "Because the two of you have potential, and because no person is closer to Andrei than the two of you". The principal led them to a room that contained the three mobile suits that would make Triton Δ.

The names of the three mobile suits were Yinglong, Horangi and Kirin. Andrei was assigned to Yinglong, Haruka to Horangi and Ai to Kirin. The mobile suits were ready to fight but Andrei was the only one that can pilot a mobile suit so he was the only one sent out to battle while Haruka and Ai are to receive intense training. Andrei went to the battlefield to fight alongside the academy's MS team and the army as the pilot of Gundam Triton Yinglong. This mobile suit didn't have any beam sabers or anything. It had a shield on its right arm and a trident mace on its left hand.

The Gundam Triton Yinglong charged straight towards the enemy mobile suits and smashed them all. It pulverized all the enemy troops except for one. This mobile was something the academy didn't expect. It looked like a recolored version of Gundam Barbatos Lupus Rex. This Barbatos didn't have the Blue-White-Yellow color scheme, instead this one was colored black and red. The V-fin retained its yellow color. Will Andrei be able to defeat this ancient devil or will he be defeated by it?

Ending Theme: LOVE! THUNDER GLOW by JUNNA(Mikumo from Walküre)


	3. Triton Δ

Triton Yinglong and the recolored and upgraded Barbatos Lupus Rex were clashing mace-to-mace, tail-to-tail(the Triton Yinglong also had a tail similar to Barbatos Lupus Rex). They were fighting head-to-head, not giving each other an inch of space to deal a direct hit. Only the weapons were the ones receiving damage.

Opening Theme: Mermaid Festa vol. 1 by μ's

Meanwhile, in the academy, the training Haruka and Ai were receiving was through a simulator. Ai was assigned to a Graze and Haruka was assigned to a Reginlaze. They had one personal coach each to train them. Their current lesson is on melee combat. Haruka chose a katana while Ai chose a longsword. They were learning fast as expected of academic geniuses.

Meanwhile, Andrei and the mysterious red Barbatos Lupus Rex pilot are fighting. At this point their armors are barely scratched, other than the arms from blocking the impact of each other's maces, however, little did Andrei know that the red Barbatos was just putting out just 25% of its full potential.

Andrei charged straight to the red Barbatos as he thought he had the advantage. Suddenly, the blue-green eyes of the red Barbatos flashed and changed its color to red. The red Barbatos suddenly charged straight to the Triton Yinglong fast enough for Andrei not to see it. The red Barbatos started hitting Triton Yinglong nonstop.

Meanwhile, in the academy, the girls' training is done. Horangi and Kirin were tuned to their preferences. They were sent into battle.There they saw the Gundam Triton Yinglong beaten up by the red Barbatos. They rushed to Andrei's side and shielded the next attack of the red Barbatos. Suddenly the three received a call from the principal. The principal said: "Listen guys, the three mobile suits you are piloting aren't in its true form yet. They can combine to form a bigger and stronger mobile suit. That's why we named it "Triton Δ". Andrei, see that blue button?" "Yes" Andrei answered. "Press it. It starts the docking process required for the three mobile suits to combine" the principal said. Andrei pressed the blue button, shouted "COMBINE" and the docking process started.

(Insert song: "Ikenai Borderline" by Walküre)

Yinglong was the torso, its arms, legs and head tucked into the body. Horangi was the arms and the tiger head on the chest, it transformed to a tiger and the body split into three. Kirin was the waist, legs and the backpack, it transformed into Kirin mode, seperated its legs and its legs combined to form the waist and the legs. The horns seperated from its head and it became a pair of cannons attached to the backpack. The head became a sword mace. All seperated parts combined. The tiger head attached to the chest, the arms attached to the armholes, the waist and the legs attached to the bottom of the torso, and a new head popped out of the top area. The eyes flashed blue, Andrei shouted "Ocean God", did a typical super robot pose, the three pilots shouted "GUNDAM TRITON Δ(tri)!!!"

The giant mobile suit rushed towards the powered-up Barbatos and almost smashed it. The red Barbatos blocked the attack with its lance mace. The lance mace was broken instead. After that, the the eyes of the red Barbatos flashed a more intense red signifying that it has reached 100% power output. Will our heroes die at the hands of the red Barbatos or will they emerge victorious?

Ending Theme: "AXIA ~Daisuki de daikirai~" by Kiyono Yasuno(Kaname Buccaneer) from Walküre


End file.
